Użytkownik:Narumi Yuuki
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130212142922/slugterra/pl/images/5/52/Bluster1.png Stronka na Facebooku Proszę o lajki. Pomożecie? Info o mnie ;) ''Realna ja To na początek mam na imię Wiktoria ( możecie mi mówić Wiki). Mam 13 lat. Kocham dobrą zabawę . Niektórzy znajomi uważają mnie za romantyczkę . Tak jak większość osób nienawidzę szkoły.Męczy mnie ciągłe czekanie na film o Slugterze . Jak większość wie, pisałam opowiadania o Eli i Trixie. Ostatnio zaczynam oglądać Anime. Jak na razie oglądałam tylko "Amnesię" , "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" i "Shiki" . Nakarmicie Typloshiona? - http://pokelife.pl/pokemon.php?p=48631562 Ja w Slugterze Nazywam się Narumi Yuuki. Mam 16 lat (416). Pochodzę z powierzchni. Moi rodzice umarli.Byłam samotna , więc zeszłam do Slugterry i podróżuję z moją przyjaciółką, Evą. Jestem wampirem. Każdego dnia staram się dawać z siebie 100% w krainie. Pragnę mieć wszystkie śluzaki ze Slugterry i mieć masę przyjaciół, których na powierzchni nie miałam. Moja historia... Urodziłam się na powierzchni ok. 400 lat temu. Gdy miałam 5 lat moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. To był dla mnie szok. Od tamtego czasu zamknęłam się w sobie. Gdy tylko miałam 16 lat przez przypadek trafiłam do Slugterry. Upadek na ziemię był śmiertelny. Po jakimś czasie obudziłam się, ale nie oddychałam. Przeraziłam się tym. Wtedy podszedł do mnie mężczyzna i przywitał w wampirzym plemieniu Iroinów. Kilkadziesiąt lat później poprzednicy dzisiejszego Shane'a, Eli'a , zabili prawie całe plemię. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu mnie oszczędzili i pozwolili żyć. Shane powiedział, iż widzi we mnie dobro i to, że nie mam serca do zabijania. Dzięki niemu otrzymałam dar przemiany w człowieka. Od niedawna podróżuję z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką ,Evą. Ja na Wiki '''Ilość dni- 230' Edycje w artykułach-404 Łącznie edycji- ''2666 Opowiadania + scenki Tematyka- Eli & Trixie ( Elixie) Łącznie opowiadań- 24 Łącznie scenkek-5 Najwięcej komentarzy przy opowiadaniu- 60 (łącznie z moimi) Link do opowiadań. Link do scenek. 'Status opowiadań-po 1 rozdziale na tydzień.' 'Status scenek- dodawane co jakiś czas.' Użytkownicy warci poznania: ::::::::::: ''Kolejność przypadkowa !' ' :::::::: NAJLEPSI PRZYJACIELE *Farrari0405 (Konrad) *Daria24 ( Daria ) *Grom9916 (Mati ) *Time for fan xD ( Wera) *Arachnet (Arach) *L-Daria (Daria) *Serious Granade (Bartek) *Bella Wolf (Wiki) *Raixo (Raix) PRZYJACIELE *Kiniusia Misia (Misia) *Zamrażaczka (Alex) *Trixie & Eli-4-ever ( Ever) *Cubersubzero 12 ( Cuber) *Śluzakomaniak (Musiek) *Slugling (Slug) *Slugterra0106 (Wera) KOLEDZY I KOLEŻANKI *Pio387 *Zuzaneczka2000 (Zuza) *Lilka 192(Lilka,Liluś) *Samara 16 (Samara) *Kryształek (Jula) *Karune Kodoku (Karune) *Tukanik2001 (Tuki) *TessieGirlpl (Tessie) *Gravitty (Gravi ) *Wróbelica Tano (Ruby) Wygląd *Twarz: -Oczy - zielone -Włosy- rude z blond pasemkami, siągają do pasa, rozpuszczone w grzywką na boku -Cera- normalna -Usta -pomalowane na czerwono *Ubiór : -Bluzka-bluzka na ramiączkach ,czarna -Spodnie- dżinsy fioletowe -Buty- czerwone trampki -Naszyjnik- medalik po mamie w kształcie serduszka Śluzaki *Flopper- Łasik ( mój pierwszy śluzak, złapała mi go Lilka) *Tormato- Luka ( mój ulubieniec i pierwszy złapany przeze mnie śluzak) *Pajęczak- Siatek ( mój prezent urodzinowy od Groma) *Zamrażacz-Wirusik (bardzo śmieszny i zawsze pomaga, ma niekończący się katar ) *Tazerling- Tia (bardzo miła i pomocna ) *Tazerling- Mia ( czasami trochę chamska) *Aquabeek- Blue (uwielbia tryskać wodą we mnie) *Pnączak- Flora (kocha kwiaty) *Flaringo-Rai (kocha mi podpalać ubrania ) Dane techniczne *Posiadam na razie tylko blaster ( taki jak Eli tylko, że złoto- czarny) *200 szt. złota *Mecha bestia: Mecha-byk (dostałam od Sluglinga) Ulubione piosenki Linkin Park- Numb Linkin Park- In the end (I LOVE IT ^^) Ross Lynch- Illuision Lawson- Juliet David Guetta & Sia- She Wolf Ed Sheeran- I See Fire Katy Perry& Kanye West- E.T. Big Time Rush- Paralyzed Big Time Rush- Big Time Big Time Rush- Elevate Laura Marano- Parachute Lawson -Parachute Evanescence- Bring Me To Life R5- Loud Big Time Rush- We Are Big Time Rush- 24/ Seven ---- Kagamine Rin- Abstract Nonsense Kagamine Rin & Len- Magnet Kagamine Rin & Len- Re- Education Kagamine Rin & Akita Neru- World's End Dancehall Kaito & Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku- Acute Hatsune Miku-Cumulonimbus Graffiti Hatsune Miku- Decorator Meiko- Kowase Kowase Amnesia Opening Zoetrope Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ( I LOVE IT !! <3 ) Moje ulubione strony *YouTube *Temyśli *Gry.pl *GirlsGoGames *FanFiction *Facebook *Allegro *Baje.pl *Stardoll *Elixie- zdjęcia *Bravo *Zadane.pl *Teleman- program tv *Wikipedia *Nk *MediaWiki:Emoticons *Pokelife *Stories Wiki *Legends Of Slugterra- blog *Vocaloid Wiki *Deviantart Rysunki moich ulubieńców. Eli and Trixie.jpg P250114 19.50.jpg P260114 16.26.jpg Eli and Trix.jpg Snapshot 20140220 4.JPG Snapshot 20140220 5.JPG Snapshot 20140219 1.jpg Snapshot 20140221 3.JPG